Chocolate
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Observó ese chocolate frente a él y sintió su estomago encogerse… ¿De felicidad? No, iba a vomitar. [¡Feliz San Valentín!]


_**Discleimer**_: Cada uno de los personajes le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, yo no gano nada, sólo hago esto para desearles un "Feliz San Valentín" con un poco de SasuNaru :3

.

**Chocolate**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

¡Oh, sí!

Naruto agradecía tanto haber nacido hombre y vivir en Japón. En especial ese día. ¿Por qué? Porque era 14 de febrero; significaba el día del amor y la amistad, San Valentín, día de los enamorados o cualquier otro adjetivo familiar. ¿Qué beneficio traía consigo residir ahí? Fácil, al contrario de otros lugares, en el país nipón era costumbre que solo las chicas regalaran chocolates. Aunque existía el pequeño inconveniente del "Día Blanco", pero no quería pensar en esos detalles. Solo le importaba una cosa: ¡Chocolate gratis!

Para nadie era secreto que su gusto por el chocolate podía compararse con la adoración por su amado ramen.

En su salón de clases no serían la excepción a dicho día. Sakura compró _Giri choco _para todos, o como muchos los conocían; chocolates de obligación. Éstos se regalaban a los amigos, padres, hermanos, compañeros de trabajo o de escuela. A Haruno le gustaba dárselos a sus amigos, y no solo la joven de cabellos rosas, sino también sus demás compañeras de clase. Cada una de ellas le había regalado uno. Y él no desperdiciaría la comida gratuita. Además no tenía obligación de corresponderle a ninguna, los chocolates de obligación no significaban nada. De esa manera pasó la mañana, entre risas, comer y atragantarse.

Después del término de las clases aprovechó el receso para descansar un poco. No había sido buena idea comerse todos los regalos al mismo tiempo. Subió a la azotea de la escuela, necesitaba alejarse del barullo de las féminas, si comía un solo chocolate más enfermaría. Conocía sus límites, y él había llegado al suyo.

Abrió la puerta y sintió el aire golpeando su rostro. Inspeccionó el lugar dando unos pasos al exterior, percatándose de otro alumno que permanecía durmiendo en la sombra con un libro abierto en la cara. Reconoció los mechones brunos que sobresalían y los inconfundibles colores -verde y negro- de sus _Nike_. Sonrió malicioso caminando hasta Uchiha, y le pateó ligeramente las costillas. Sasuke gruñó, no necesitaba quitarse el libro para saber quién era el idiota que osaba golpearlo, sin embargo frunció el ceño y despejó su rostro encontrándose con la sonrisa tonta de Uzumaki. Sentándose a un lado, Naruto flexionó las rodillas y recargó la espalda en la pared. Incorporándose, Uchiha hizo lo mismo, quedando uno al lado del otro. Un pequeño silencio los acompañó hasta que el blondo decidió romperlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, teme?

—Nada, solo quería un poco de aire.

Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos.

—Y escaparte de tus fans-ttebayo.

Uchiha encogió los hombros.

—No me gusta el chocolate… —pausó la frase, mirando de reojo al áureo, descubriendo su vista azul clavada en el cielo del mismo tono—, pero a ti sí.

El rubio asintió sin mirarlo, la sola mención del chocolate le causó un retortijón. Giró su rostro al lado opuesto evitando que el moreno notara su pálido semblante. Lo menos que deseaba era a Uchiha burlándose de él. Aunque Sasuke ni siquiera le prestó atención, más concentrado en la mano que hurgaba dentro de su bolcillo. Suspiró ligeramente, esa parecía la oportunidad que esperaba. Uchiha sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo haciendo un ruido metálico por la envoltura. Naruto volteó y alzó una ceja, dudoso en analizar el paquete que Sasuke le entregaba.

—Es para ti, Naruto.

—¿Qué es?

—Chocolate.

Los ojos azules del menor se abrieron horrorizados. Observó ese chocolate frente a él y sintió su estomago encogerse… ¿De felicidad? No, iba a vomitar.

—¿Cho…choco…late-ttebayo?

—Sí, idiota, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Es 14 de febrero. ¿No? —Uzumaki asintió—. Antes que te pongas _quejica _por no comprarte nada, prefiero ahorrarme el dolor de cabeza, dobe.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño por ser llamando "quejica". Aunque dejando eso de lado -y considerando el detalle- jamás supuso que Sasuke le regalaría algo en ese día. Fueron amigos desde secundaria, pero ese año de preparatoria sería su primero como novios. Nunca parecían la típica pareja cursi o melosa, al contrario, siempre discutían y al segundo siguiente parecían querer comerse la cara en un beso. Además no importaban si eran hombres o mujeres, cualquier persona estaría contenta de recibir algo de la persona que aprecia. Sin embargo el gruñido de su estomago le informó el desacuerdo. ¡No debió comer tantos dulces! Un chocolate más y explotaría.

—Chocolate —susurró.

—¿No lo quieres, usuratonkachi?

Sasuke lo miró directo a los ojos y él tragó grueso. Si no lo tomaba, Uchiha nunca volvería a regalarle algo en su vida. Conocía bastante bien al bastardo para saber el orgullo tan grande que poseía. Ese gesto significaba mucho para él; imaginaba a Sasuke en la tienda de dulces con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas. Rara combinación que le pareció… ¿encantadora?

¡No podía despreciarlo!

Lo sujetó de un rápido movimiento, lo besó en los labios en señal de agradecimiento y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Sasuke no supo descifrar dicha acción, por un momento pensó que le saltaría encima y comenzaría desabrocharle la camisa. No que saldría huyendo como si hubiese visto al demonio. Suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, Naruto nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y por dicha razón, solo por él podía aguantar un día tan cursi como ese. Solo por Naruto compraría el chocolate más caro. Pero esperaba una buena recompensa, y ese beso estaba lejos de pagar el alto precio de su vergüenza. Esa noche le haría una visita para cobrar el saldo completo. Sasuke también merecía un regalo. ¿O no?

…

El sonido del retrete resonó y Naruto salió del cubículo sobándose el estomago. Observó la caja de Uchiha y sonrió. Desde ese día no comería ni un solo chocolate de ellas. Solo aceptaría uno en especial. Porqué no permitiría que ese regalo de Sasuke fuera el último. Oh, no. Uchiha debía ser un hombre de palabra. O sino él tampoco le regalaría lo que guardaba para él.

¿Qué cosa? Eso solo Sasuke lo sabría.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que esto es muy corto (y no sé de dónde salió XD), pero no quería dejar pasar la fecha y aunque sea con este pequeño drabble quise celebrarlo con ustedes n.n Y por eso… ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Pásenla bien con quien sea, y si están solos (como yo XD) pues también pásenla bien, que la fecha es importante sin participar en las campañas comerciales que son las beneficiadas ¬¬ Cada uno a su manera sabe aprovechar el día :3 **_

_**Eso es todo. Me voy pero cuídense mucho! Y por último que tal review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
